<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you're the kind of song i only like after the third listen by geniewish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151755">you're the kind of song i only like after the third listen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniewish/pseuds/geniewish'>geniewish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>noisy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Noise Kink, Porn With Plot, Yoo Kihyun-centric, and by this i mean unrealistically, but auditory voyeurism so only sounds are involved, crush panicking, gratuitious use of italics to describe moaning, haha i lied theres no plot, hyungwon is noisy, ki tiddies worship, kissing ur roommate out of rage, teasing won!! or just obnoxious won</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/geniewish/pseuds/geniewish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kihyun discovers that hyungwon is obnoxiously noisy. kihyun also discovers that he is obnoxiously nosy. because, you know, there is no <em>noise</em> without the <em>i’</em>s.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>noisy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you're the kind of song i only like after the third listen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*whispers* and they were roommates.... (i finally found the opportunity to use this)</p><p>i finally beat this completion blegh idk why this is 10k but i think there are dramatic style shifts here so dont get whiplashes</p><p>warning: by auditory voyeurism i mean that kihyun accidentally hears (and listens) to hyungwon have sex but when it comes to light it isn't treated as anything outrageous n it's not discussed </p><p>hope you enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Let’s set the scene first.</p><p>You’re Hyungwon, unfortunately not the heroic lead but the modern tragicomical antagonist. For some reason you missed out on a night out with your friends last Friday and now you’re horny after keeping your dick dry for two whole weeks. You wake up from, uh, not a particularly vivid dream with a huge boner and your mind helpfully supplies you with the vague continuation for whatever it was, or maybe you’re making up a separate story where you, for once, are lucky to be the lead, and now you’re properly hard and desperate.</p><p>You’re wearing your sexy blue and white striped pyjama, and the fabric strains around you just right, light and velvety and yet restricting, because there’s only this much free space the factory stitching allows, and with a long loud yawn you’re twirling around in your thick patterned sheets, now lying face flat in the fluffy pillows. The sensation of the springy mattress against your hard-on is satisfying, there is now a little pressure all over your length and on your balls, and it builds when you start moving your hips downwards.</p><p>Unconsciously or not, you start humming. You imagine someone cute underneath, nice ass cheeks to slot your dick in between, your pillow is a damp shoulder to bite into to contain your moans. Overcome with a simple fantasy, lost in the free uncoordinated movements of your hips, you are careless and dazed after sleep, still drooling onto the pillow and squinting at the daylight that frames the window by the side of the bed. </p><p>You rut against the mattress and your bed sheets rustle under your feet, the downstrokes of your hips become wider, you moan into the wet stain on your pillow, you don’t care how unfulfilled the sensation is – coming in pants requires less work. You’re too lazy to reach for the nightstand and take out some wipes for your hands, it’s always easier to just toss the stained pyjama into the washing machine and wait for your roommate to turn it on.</p><p>In tune to your heedless rutting, you exclaim in pleasured gasps and whimpers while your sensitivity builds up. You don’t know what time it is but briefly you’re happy your roommate always works the night shifts on Thursdays and only comes home at lunchtime, so, for the pun’s sake, you have all the time in the world to come too.</p><p>This is when you’re thrown out of Hyungwon’s reality and shifted into a less subjective but still personal point of view as the mentioned roommate suddenly comes home. </p><p>Usually, Kihyun works twelve to twelve on Thursday nights but today the circumstances just so happen to play in his favour (or not) to allow him to leave work earlier. Mindful of the noise, he carefully closes and locks the front door, takes off his shoes, grabs a bottle of water from the fridge in the open kitchen and walks to his room. </p><p>Hyungwon and Kihyun’s doors are next to each other, leading right into the spacious living room, but Kihyun never makes a beeline directly to his bedroom. He walks in part-rectangles – a straight line towards the wall by Hyungwon’s door, sharp turn, another line past Hyungwon’s door and then his own. He likes doing it to check if his roommate is alive. Muffled yawning, cartoonish voices from his laptop, crunching of the chips reaching him through the wall? Hyungwon is alive. Good.</p><p>Today, however, Kihyun wishes Hyungwon wasn’t.</p><p>He left his door ajar, only a tiny bit, just enough to see the wall separating their bedrooms, and through this tiny gap, evidence of Hyungwon being alive is just a little more present than usual.</p><p>
  <em>Ah, ah, ah, a-ah, hmm, ha-ah––</em>
</p><p>Kihyun freezes in front of the door. Kihyun listens closely. Ah, ah, mmm. Kihyun is not exaggerating when he visualises it like that. Kihyun is shocked he is able to place Hyungwon’s voice to this disarray of… oh. O-o-oh. Oh. </p><p>For the first time in a year, Kihyun has caught his roommate jerking off. Well, ‘caught’ is a bit too strong of a word, he <em>heard</em> his roommate indulge in such a piquantly intimate activity, and it isn’t exactly the act of it that fuses something in Kihyun’s core and renders him motionless and thoughtless and yet rethinking and reliving the whole basis of his existence as if he found god again. </p><p>It is the fact that Kihyun can type out every, single, sound, Hyungwon makes behind the not-closed door. It is the fact that for the first time in a year, Hyungwon has slipped out of his caution zone and intertwined his privacy with Kihyun’s, mingled with their timeshifts, pushed past the limits they set out ages ago, and they’ve been doing such a good job at avoiding the collision!</p><p><em>Ooh-oh, ah, ha, ha, hn, mm!</em> Kihyun didn’t know his eyes could grow this wide. <em>Hoo, o-o-oh, hmm, ghh, ah, yeah...</em> Kihyun didn’t know his face could burn this hot.</p><p>And there is no squelching sound of a lubed hand working over the length either.</p><p>As if electrified, the teeny-tiny part of his brain responsible for movements takes him the remaining two steps to his door. The effort he puts into pressing on the door handle as quietly as humanly possible makes his fingers cramp. He slides the door closed with so much caution his bones threaten to cement in this position.</p><p>He reaches his bed. He drops his backpack on the rug and lies down, hands folding on his stomach, ankles crossed, head propped against the pillows and eyes counting atomic particles in the meaningless architecture of his room.</p><p>Hyungwon’s moans resound loud and clear through his skull. Hyungwon’s moans can be written down in letters of the alphabet, traced with a colourful highlighter and molded into shape. Not that Kihyun wants to have them on his mind, but when the ever-mumbling and always-babbling but very respectful of silence roommate makes sex noises so pornographic you can trace them in the air… Kihyun tilts his head thinking.</p><p>Sure Hyungwon is promiscuous, for lack of a more sophisticated word. He isn’t one for getting out of his way to meet people or being in the constant presence of a company, but clubbing nights are sacred, and clubbing nights with Minhyuk and Changkyun are blasphemously untouchable, and unless Kihyun works overnight shifts on the weekends, Hyungwon rarely brings anyone home. He comes back the next morning (afternoon) to Kihyun sipping coffee and calling after him, <em>did you score</em>? And Hyungwon spreads in this annoyingly mellow smile he always has glued to his lips and throws a peace sign in his direction, accompanying the gesture with a sleepy raspy grunt of some sort. Usually, Kihyun hears, <em>I’ll nap and come back out,</em> which he replies to with a usual, <em>alright, pal.</em></p><p>Now Kihyun distinguishes the bubbling, poking and prodding <em>mmmm-nnnnnnmhaa</em> when Hyungwon bends down to untie his shoelaces in the hallway, the coarse hollow <em>aaaaaaah-mlehh</em> when Hyungwon stretches and yawns on his way across the living room, the purring chesty <em>hnn-mmm-ghhr</em> when he has trouble opening the door to his bedroom again.</p><p>Kihyun tilts his head to the other side. For someone with such a feathery calm presence and languid speech, Hyungwon makes a lot of noise. Hawklike <em>fuck!</em> when he hits his pinkie on the foot of his bed again, pitiful <em>ouch...</em> and bitching <em>ai!</em> when Kihyun (play)fights him for pretty much everything, and even spartan <em>eh!</em> and <em>woh!</em> and <em>gah!</em> when battling in video games. Hyungwon is drunk hiccuping giggles and cawing suffocating cackles and harping romantic snickers, and maybe Kihyun is so used to them he has long tuned them out, but now his shrieking brain is full of questions. </p><p>Questions of, how has he never questioned that before?</p><p>Hyungwon doesn’t sing when he showers or hums a melody while cooking. He <em>hing</em>’s when Kihyun touches his hand, and <em>woo-hooh</em>’s when he shudders at Kihyun’s unsuccessful cringy jokes, and <em>hee-hueh-hueh</em>’s when Kihyun whispers some insignificant secret right into his ear.</p><p>Oh no, Kihyun wails on the inside. Realising things is bad. Realising things means this will be the only thing he will focus on for the next lifetime, realising things means he will now look at Hyungwon and archive every single shape his lips form around a <em>noise</em> he makes as a reaction to the most trivial of things.</p><p>Somewhere over the wall, Hyungwon grunts as he sits up and <em>ehh</em>’s his way out of his bed. Somewhere over the wall, Hyungwon gathers his things to go shower after a jerk off and has no clue about the stress he just put Kihyun under. </p><p><em>Mmmmm-waaah</em>, Hyungwon stretches. <em>Oh no</em>, Kihyun announces the beginning of his personal armageddon. </p><p> </p><p>Usually, the most Kihyun hears of Hyungwon’s flings is the giggles in the hallway when the nocturnal guests leave or the murmurs of sleepy conversations over the wall when Kihyun comes home on the eve of early morning.</p><p>Now, on this usual Friday night Kihyun gets unusually a little ill and finishes his shift as early as one a.m. He doesn’t bother texting Hyungwon when the other guy’s in the club. He is lying in bed and watching Netflix with a blissful assumption that Hyungwon will either come home alone or sometime after lunch.</p><p>The universe curses Kihyun for this bliss. </p><p>Rattling of keys in the front door, clattering steps and hushed giggles, and Kihyun pauses his movie to listen to the still air of his bedroom. Only his stomach is slowly sinking to the floor. Three-thirty a.m. Hyungwon brought home a one-night stand. Hyungwon will have sex. Kihyun is in his room. The tenses are all messed up but the conclusion Kihyun is trying to reach is: <em>oh no.</em></p><p>Oh no.</p><p>For the second time in their roommate life, they both slipped out of their caution zones and let their private lives become one jumbled mess of miscommunication, or, if Kihyun is really truthful, the complete lack thereof. Hyungwon goes on living his life unaware that Kihyun has been exposed, exploited and expelled from his usual livelihood, and Kihyun carefully treads past Hyungwon’s bedroom in fear the other is breaking their roommate code again. </p><p>Even if he broke it absolutely on accident. </p><p>Now Hyungwon is scurrying across the living room with another person in hand – murmurs deep and giggles grounded – masculine – and they’re pressing hard on the door handle of Hyungwon’s bedroom, and now they’re both right behind Kihyun, and thank god their beds face the same direction. At least Kihyun won’t experience the thudding of Hyungwon’s bed frame against his back. </p><p>At least. That’s what he decided to focus on.</p><p>There’s more muffled giggles, though now they’re not trying to keep it quiet, probably realising that Kihyun is not supposed to be back, because of course Hyungwon is a dumbass and won’t look for Kihyun’s extra pair of shoes on the shoe rack or fresh bottles of water in the fridge, and of course now the atmosphere is turning ambiguously quiet, the mattress springs under someone’s weight and no distinctive sound leaves the walls of the bedroom. </p><p>They’re probably making out. </p><p><em>Mmm</em>.</p><p>They’re definitely making out.</p><p>Kihyun shoves the earphone back into his ears and slams the space bar to let his movie play again. He manages to watch five more minutes of Hugh Grant unsuccessfully trying to bring Julia Roberts back into his life when he hears them again.</p><p>Noises.</p><p>Porridge of vague words in deep sultry tones – definitely Hyungwon. An enquiring playful remark – definitely the fella he brought with him. (Did he really just describe Hyungwon’s voice as sultry?). (Anyway). There’s something tense going on over the wall, there’s fumbling and rustling and more sandy whispers – intimate.</p><p>Kihyun likes to think he is a better flirt. He is. It’s a fact. He might be overwhelmed with work and studies and an insane number of movies to watch to really be walking around dating, and maybe he is really-really picky about his type, even pickier than he is about his food, and maybe he hasn’t been that close with someone for quite some time after his last relationship, but he sure as hell knows how to make people like him. He is likeable. He makes people think they are the only ones that have ever existed in Kihyun’s eyes.</p><p>Hyungwon, he is a magnet. He isn’t even that particularly charming in Kihyun’s brutally honest opinion, but he’s seen it with his own two eyes – the timid way Hyungwon smiles at a new acquaintance and the way they stick to him like flies to a lantern after this second-long interaction. He has warm tones and warm outlines, his eyes have a warm smiling squint, and he smells warm too, and maybe right now, there over the wall, he dusts someone’s skin with warm breaths and makes them addicted to his enchanting glow.</p><p>Maybe there, over the wall, Hyungwon slowly traces someone’s leg from the knee to the thigh with the very tips of his frail fingers and curls his mouth in that cosy way he does when he likes something. Like a stash of contact lenses Kihyun buys him out of kind intentions.</p><p>
  <em>Ah.</em>
</p><p>Maybe Hyungwon is long past the thigh and deep into the, you know, and Kihyun fills his cheeks with air and exhales slowly, calming down while there’s still time to return to the cute Georgian house in Notting Hill before Hyungwon starts making weird sex noises, but Kihyun finds himself unable to press play. </p><p>‘Hyungwon’ and ‘sex noises’ is not something he ever thought he’d use in the same sentence. </p><p>In many ways, this discovery ruins the already gel-fixed picture of his roommate Kihyun painted in his head. It’s not that he didn’t know Hyungwon was a whore, though he definitely was surprised to find out when they started composing their roommate code and Hyungwon said, <em>a rule about sexiling?</em> Anyways. It’s more about… the idea of his innocent pretty (pretty?) face simply striving for any opportunity to get his dick wet.</p><p>A long hum – not Hyungwon’s – seeps through the wall, and more murmurs fill the air, both of their respectful bubbles. An exclamation, another prolonged moan, still not Hyungwon’s, and then the sound becomes a constant, a wave on a cardiogram, beep, beep, beep, except it’s ooh, ooh, ooh.</p><p>Nah, Hyungwon’s moans are prettier.</p><p><em>Why did I just say that?</em> Kihyun thinks. </p><p>Perhaps he spoke too soon.</p><p>Because when Hyungwon slides in, and he assumes that’s the sound of sliding in, Kihyun has to check his tabs to make sure he didn’t accidentally leave some cheap porn playing in the background. Because when Hyungwon <em>ahh</em>’s in his mellow little voice and continues hiccuping his faint dulcet moans with a precise musical rhythm, Kihyun has a hard time believing he isn't staging it. </p><p>Dulcet. Mellow.</p><p>Sugary <em>ah-ahh-eugh</em> and lollipop <em>mmm-mmm-ooh</em>, sweet and tender as if his moans substitute the words of praise. It only takes this little for the slaps of skin and creaking of the bed to join their cacophony of coition, and Kihyun possibly finds out something horrible about himself he’d rather seal under ten thousand locks.</p><p>He kind of finds it hot. </p><p>Not imagining his floppy awkward roommate fucking some himbo from the streets, because what the fuck, but the general abstract idea of sex done well. Kihyun hears it, the passion, the desire, the reckless belief in giving your everything, as if they both think saying YOLO is still cool. You don’t touch strangers like that, you don’t show your appreciation for someone you only know for one night with so much vigour, you don’t try to impress a fling with your skill, but there are noises across the wall that say that it’s possible, and that you can make sex an artful composition, and Kihyun finds this enthusiasm of a faceless mayfly more than just admirable. </p><p>Except he can’t seem to erase Hyungwon’s face from his abstract musings.</p><p>In his faraway imaginations Kihyun has long come, and when he wakes up from his sudden daydreams he should hear nothing but post-orgasmic murmurs and maybe hurried staggers to the bathroom, but what he hears instead is <em>ah, ah, ah, ah, oh!</em></p><p>And it keeps going on and on and on and on, and Kihyun’s sympathetic hip joints cramp because, hasn’t it already been at least half an hour? The fella from the streets is all pleading exhales and delirious rambles, and yet the noises don’t stop, and Hyungwon is far from exhausting his throat range. </p><p><em>Is he a sex god or something?</em> </p><p>Kihyun shakes his head. He has gone too far. This is none of his business. He needs to turn up his music, go to sleep and hope the universe isn’t too mad at him for exercising his imagination about things he shouldn’t have ever learned about. </p><p>
  <em>Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, ha, ha, hoo...</em>
</p><p>Kihyun slams a pillow over his head.</p><p> </p><p>One bright Monday morning Kihyun wakes up as usually early, decides it the perfect day to go to the gym before lunchtime, do some grocery shopping and then study in the library until dinner. He is inspired. He is winged. He is smiling for the sky through the window. He leaves his bedroom with his head held high and chest puffed out. </p><p>Leaning against the sink in the kitchen is a very rumpled Hyungwon with a cup of coffee in hand. Kihyun smiles even wider as he crosses the living room, genuinely excited to see his sleeping beauty of a roommate before lunchtime. </p><p>“You’re up early,” Kihyun says as he puts his backpack on the table and walks over to the kitchen counter.</p><p>Hyungwon smiles at him, all mellow and soft in his pyjamas, his hair a bird’s nest, his eyes struggling to remain open, though his face is not even halfway through to swollen. Unusual. There are two extra mugs by his side, already steaming with instant coffee. Kihyun doesn’t question it and takes the still hot kettle to make his own. </p><p>“I haven’t slept yet,” Hyungwon rasps out. </p><p>Kihyun pours water into his own mug with a spoonful of coffee powder and frowns. “How come?”</p><p>Hyungwon just huffs out a silent chuckle and shakes his head, rubbing the sleep off his face. </p><p>It’s in this exact moment when the door to his bedroom opens and pouring into the living room are two girls, smiling awkwardly when they spot Kihyun by the kitchen counter. Kihyun grabs his mug of coffee without mixing the powder. </p><p>“Oh-kay, I got you,” he mumbles and for the first time in forever makes a beeline for his room, only gifting the girls with polite smiles.</p><p><em>Here, I made you coffee,</em> he hears Hyungwon say. <em>Sorry, my roommate wakes up early,</em> he says again. Nine in the morning, and here Hyungwon is, walking out his guests after having a threesome, all while Kihyun was sleeping peacefully just behind the wall. And it’s not like it never happened, and it’s not like Hyungwon rarely fucks while Kihyun is still there somewhere, and it’s also not like Kihyun is awkward and unable to make conversations, because he very much can and does enjoy a little chit-chat, but pressed against the door of his bedroom it makes him question. </p><p>Has he gotten weird?</p><p>Has he gotten weird about Hyungwon’s whorish lifestyle even though it never bothered him throughout the year, just because he <em>heard</em> how Hyungwon is like. Has he – and he looks down while pondering that – developed a sudden interest… in his roommate’s ways? Or worse, his roommate as a whole?</p><p>No, couldn’t be. Kihyun is a proud owner of a phenomenal pitch, sure he likes sounds and everything related to the production, progression and professionalism of those, but reaching his ears now is Hyungwon’s muffled thanks and compliments for the night (definitely accompanied by an awkward scratching of his ear and silent chuckles, Kihyun knows that), and it’s a little doubtful that’s what he is interested in.</p><p>Scientific curiosity. That’s it. Pure research.</p><p>Except he isn’t sure what he is researching about exactly, and the unmixed coffee in his mug tastes eighty percent like water. </p><p>By the distant conversations it’s safe to assume they have moved to the hallway, so Kihyun comes out and quietly scurries to the kitchen, takes a spoon, tries to tune out giggly goodbyes and the cave-like rasp in Hyungwon’s voice. He kisses them goodbye. <em>Chmok-chmok</em>, loud and clear. Even kissing, even kissing he does with clarity and loudness of a man who isn’t aware of his physical attributes. </p><p>Consciously or not, Kihyun purses his own lips to check how far they can stretch.</p><p>Hyungwon waddles into the kitchen, the same mellow smile still curling on his lips. He leans on the inside of the counter behind Kihyun and continues sipping his coffee. “Sorry about that,” he says.</p><p>Kihyun takes two slices of bread and peanut butter spread. That’s not something he ever eats in the morning. He digs his knife into the container. “Don’t worry, you know I don’t judge.” At least not in your face, he wants to add. Instead he adds the thing that’s been on his mind for the past two weeks.</p><p>“I didn’t hear you.”</p><p>Hyungwon hums pensively, probably raising his eyes to the ceiling. “Yeah, we came back around five? Four?”</p><p>Makes sense. But also doesn’t. “Yeah, but I usually hear.”</p><p>Actually, Kihyun doesn’t usually hear. Because he works, you know. On another note, why is he so concerned? On the third note, he is spreading a second layer of peanut butter already, and hasn’t it been so quiet for too long now?</p><p>“You mean,” Hyungwon starts, and Kihyun suddenly stops spreading. “You hear… me?”</p><p>This is the moment Kihyun realised. He fucked up. </p><p>“Yeah, when I come home,” he huffs and spreads another layer of peanut butter. Shit. Shit. Shit? What devil pulled on his tongue to bring up the topic of noise? They’ve been living in such a peaceful harmony for a year, but no-o-o-o, Kihyun’s nose is long and curious and desires to dig into every hole and crack in the wall he finds.</p><p>Somewhere behind him, he hears Hyungwon shift, move closer, burn a hole on the back of his head. “You hear my… sex noises?”</p><p>The most fucked up thing about this, is the fact that Kihyun clearly hears a distinctively amused lilt in Hyungwon’s voice – enquiring and surprised, sure, but nevertheless amused. Kihyun’s face stings.</p><p>“No!” he exclaims. “Of course not, that’s what weirdos do.” Ironic.</p><p>He senses Hyungwon’s presence so close to him, he can almost smell his morning scent and hear his snotty breathing, and the peanut butter jar has been raided to the point of unrecognition.</p><p>“Why are your ears red then?”</p><p>Kihyun decides he’s had enough. “Alright, see you,” he gathers his toasts and a mug of lukewarm coffee and scurries out of the kitchen without sparing a glance at his roommate. </p><p> </p><p>They don’t talk about it for the next couple of days. Kihyun works and studies, works and studies, Hyungwon does his Hyungwon things, whatever they are, and whenever they meet it’s brief and hurried because, shit, I’m late for work, sorry, I gotta go to the gym, I left you rice in the fridge, oh, would you look at that, I have a meeting with my professor!</p><p>Hyungwon just sort of waves him goodbye and smiles. </p><p>But yet another day comes, Kihyun is making lunch for himself before heading out to the gym, Hyungwon is sitting at the bar counter behind him, eating breakfast. It’s calm. It’s peaceful. Hyungwon is slurping his instant ramen because that’s what sleeping beauties like him eat first thing in the morning, Kihyun is mixing sauce for his stir-fry. </p><p>He is glad he can’t see Hyungwon. But then Hyungwon slurps and Kihyun isn’t at all glad he can still hear him. It seems to be the only thing reminding him of his roommate the past weeks – the noise and the mess he leaves behind, the noise that starts to run deep to the very core of Kihyun’s being, settle in his guts like resin and intoxicate his minds with hallucinations because, no way is he thinking about… things fully at his own will. </p><p>“You know,” Hyungwon says out of nowhere, and Kihyun almost flinches, does it again – hears him but doesn’t see him, “I haven’t been the same ever since you told me you hear me having sex.”</p><p>A spartan surge of anger. Gryffindorian sense of righteousness. Conservative offence at the injustice. Kihyun drops the spatula he’s been using and clicks his tongue. “Man, just drop it, it’s not a big deal.”</p><p>“Yeah but, like,” he inhales some air through his teeth, the sound loud and sharp, “self-conscious,” Hyungwon finishes. Maybe if he could actually speak in full sentences Kihyun wouldn’t constantly try to guess what he means with all the <em>extra noise</em> he produces.</p><p>Kihyun turns around, thrown out of his tranquil cooking trance. Leans on the kitchen counter. “It’s whatever with me,” he shrugs, casual, unaffected, collected, because there is absolutely nothing to give away. “I’m loud too,” he adds just as casually and offhandedly, hoping that the implication of sexual activities would make Hyungwon shy away from the topic.</p><p>Hyungwon folds his hand with chopsticks under his chin and looks at Kihyun. Remind him to never hope for anything ever again. “I’ve never heard you,” he says, tilts his head. “Actually, when was the last time you got laid?” he asks in high-pitched tones, so fucking curious it’s like a five-year-old possessed his little peanut noggin, and Kihyun is suddenly very inspired to go back to cooking.</p><p>“Ever heard of privacy? Jesus, Hyungwon,” Kihyun scoffs. Ironically, the annoying bastard has, in fact, heard of privacy. What to say about Kihyun. “I prefer dating and sleeping with someone I know.”</p><p>“Yeah, me too,” Hyungwon replies as if it’s the most obvious thing ever. Kihyun turns his head back, quirks an eyebrow. “Okay, you have a point,” Hyungwon mumbles and finally goes back to his noodles.</p><p>Kihyun hopes this is the end of the discussion. He made his points, he defeated the villain that is his roommate, he can come back to the land he calls home, a hero. From now on Hyungwon will be careful, avoid Kihyun’s presence at all times during the night and probably tone down the, you know, blasphemous act forevermore. From this second on, this is a Christian household.</p><p>
  <em>Shlurp.</em>
</p><p>Kihyun freezes. </p><p>
  <em>Nyam-mlyam-shlo-o-o-o-orp.</em>
</p><p>Kihyun slowly turns back around, looks right at Hyungwon, throws daggers and axes and seesaws straight out his eyes. Hyungwon looks back at him, eyes big, mouthful of noodles and soup dripping down his chin. <em>Shlup.</em></p><p>Here comes the big boss villain.</p><p>“Stop it!” Kihyun exclaims, maybe a little too loud for matter at hand. Actually, scratch that. Hyungwon deserves to be shouted at for everything he put Kihyun threw the past couple of weeks. No, it doesn’t matter he’s done it unknowingly and Kihyun should just take the L and leave him alone, it was all Hyungwon’s fault that Kihyun can’t stop thinking about him. “Asshole, I’m sensitive.”</p><p>Hearing-wise, of course.</p><p>Hyungwon finishes chewing and swallowing and gives Kihyun his little flat-lipped smile, mouth curling and dips appearing on his chin.</p><p>“Me too,” he says.</p><p>Obviously not hearing-wise.</p><p>Kihyun is very aware of the fact that his face stings. Kihyun ignores the very obvious fact that his face stings. Stone-cold, he stares Hyungwon down. Hyungwon in return perks up, and were he a puppy his ears would go up and his tongue would swing out of his filthy mouth.</p><p>So he decides to take a different approach.</p><p>Kihyun tucks one corner of his lips into his cheek. “Okay, are you flirting with me?” he asks. </p><p>He sees the way Hyungwon’s chest hitches as if containing a snort because the asshole is not capable of holding a conversation without laughing, but his face pertains to the challenge. What this challenge is, Kihyun isn’t sure he wants to name.</p><p>“I don’t know, can you hear it in my voice?”</p><p>Rolling his eyes, Kihyun returns to his food. “Fucking useless,” he mutters. He ignores Hyungwon until he leaves. </p><p> </p><p>Hyungwon starts outright exhibiting gross behaviour. Stretching at the table with the laziest <em>mmm-hhaaaah</em>; cracking his neck from side to side with drowsy purring hums; smacking his lips right into his ears when he sneaks behind Kihyun while he’s cooking; and, worst of all, moaning at any instance he finds appropriate (which no one else in the world ever would). If Hyungwon was just a bastard before, he is a total sick bastard now, and for once there is absolutely nothing Kihyun can do. Hyungwon is bothered by nothing at all. Not even kicks in the butt Kihyun inflicts when chasing the fiend out of the living room.</p><p>The bastard just laughs it off. Obnoxiously loudly.</p><p>But whether Kihyun wants to admit it or not, which he actually does most of the time because Hyungwon is pretty neat when he is not being a bastard, they’re still friends, and Kihyun isn’t lame enough to watch a movie alone, so they microwave a load of popcorn and settle on the couch to watch <em>About Time</em> for the, truthfully speaking, third time.</p><p>It must be a Pisces moon trait. </p><p>And although Kihyun understands it’s a comedy, and Hyungwon has a chronic case of giggling disease, but right now, at this very moment, the potential decibels of his laughter pass the possible human limit. He groans when the dude does something stupid, and coos when the girl does something endearing, and then shuts himself up by shoving a handful of popcorn into his mouth and chews noisily, grossly, agonisingly inappropriately. And it is inappropriate, because Hyungwon is a very quiet eater and it’s Kihyun who has the tendency to talk with his mouth full, but Kihyun has long figured out what’s going on, and he is not going to sit still and listen to this abuse of his rights to silence. </p><p>He gives Hyungwon a stern look. “You’re being loud on purpose,” he states. </p><p>Hyungwon gives him a sneaky side-eye. It’s cute. (Ew, no). He grabs his can of soda and sips loudly, still keeping his eyes on Kihyun’s. Kihyun waits. Stares back at him. His inner thermometer is reaching its highest temperature, his mind is a concoction of curses, his teeth are gritting so hard he is about to grow fangs and rip Hyungwon’s skin off his bones. </p><p>Hyungwon shoves another handful of popcorn into his mouth and leans in, right into Kihyun’s space, so close to him Kihyun can hear saliva mix on his tongue when he opens his mouth and <em>chomps</em>, crunches, nyams, pops microwaved kernels right into his ear and still dares to grin, in his stupid soft fashion where his cheeks puff up and his eyes crinkle with nothing but pure joy.</p><p>Except it’s night and it’s dark, and the light from the TV slithers in the now sunken curves of his face. His head is tilted towards Kihyun, the angle making his eyes look sharper, his nose shinier and his brows arched upwards in the evil devil emoji way, and Kihyun can count every delicate line on his bottom lip.</p><p>Kihyun doesn’t notice he is sitting still and silent until Hyungwon’s hand reaches for the bowl again, and only then on instincts does he grab him firmly around the wrist, and Hyungwon whimpers out a faint, theatrical <em>ouch</em>.</p><p>“Stop it,” Kihyun scolds, frowning in a way that will hopefully tell Hyungwon how fucking fed up he is already. </p><p>Ah, right. Remind him again to never ever hope for something for eternity, please, because he didn’t seem to get the cue the first time.</p><p>Because Hyungwon purses his lips in a pout so big it reaches the tip of his nose and proceeds to make smooching sounds right into Kihyun’s face. </p><p>That’s right.</p><p>He is making kissy noises. Right into Kihyun’s face. And then he grins, so fucking satisfied with himself, and dares to lower his gaze to Kihyun’s own mouth just to see it barely opened in shock.</p><p>“Check how loud I can be,” Hyungwon says and swirls his lips into a pout again, just about parting them to push out another disgusting, atrocious smooching sound, when Kihyun gets out of his stupor.</p><p>His heart is beating at a frantic pace, a goddamn beatbox into the mic, and the sound speakers are located in his skull, vibrating through his head and down his entire body, urging him to move to this strange rhythm. </p><p>He surges forward and bumps his mouth against Hyungwon’s. Technically, their lips come together in a harsh touch. In actuality, they’re kissing. Still at first, staring into each other’s eyes. Kihyun’s heart is in his ears, and for once he seems to hear himself over Hyungwon. Maybe this has always been the way to shut him up.</p><p>The silence of shock is so pleasing Kihyun closes his eyes. Readjusts his position a little, lips softly closing around Hyungwon’s top lip, really making it out to seem like a kiss. He is kissing Hyungwon, the slimy quacking amphibian of his roommate. </p><p>Who then replies by pressing his lips tighter and kissing back, wrapping whole and gentle around his mouth, exhaling just so soothingly into the silence. Oh, this is nice. Kihyun’s hold around Hyungwon’s wrist grows loose, and immediately those big pretty hands are cradling his face, thumbs stroking his rounded cheekbones, blunt fingertips reaching for his hairline. </p><p>Kihyun opens his mouth with an exhale that Hyungwon swallows, dare he say, eagerly. Kihyun can hear them now, parted mouths laying over each other, moving in unison but also not really, Hyungwon’s lips caressing him with featherly-soft (though wet) kisses, Kihyun dragging them out of him with just a little less patience. </p><p>He feels Hyungwon’s tongue lightly prodding his top lip and stops. Detaches just enough to be able to look at him. Hyungwon’s eyes are big but not in surprise, they’re big with a strange sort of realisation and something warm, maybe admiration, as if he can’t stop looking at the way the ever-changing screen throws colourful shades at his blushing cheeks. Kihyun knows he is blushing. Hyungwon is blushing too. Tenderly, prettily.</p><p>By the grip on his neck he urges Hyungwon forward to kiss him again, really kiss him, bask in the pleasant warm dampness of his mouth that frames his own, wonder a little about the best way to operate with the lips so plump. Each studying kiss he leaves is long and tugging, the opposite of his short and drumming heartbeat, similar to the gooey dripping sensation in his stomach.</p><p>This time he greets Hyungwon’s tongue with his own, tastes on it the salt of popcorn and the sugary sting of Coke, studies it too as if he’s never known his roommate had a tongue. Like frog’s it's thin and impossible to detach from, and Kihyun wants to play and play and play – it’s so entirely pleasant to him, the instinctive action of kissing Hyungwon. His mind clogs with clay, moulding all his thoughts and senses to pleasure that he suddenly yearns. </p><p>By the noise that breaks the wordless silence, he can tell he isn’t the only one reaching for it.</p><p>Faintly but distinctly, Hyungwon moans into his mouth. The sound is, as acquainted, dulcet, throaty, and yet like hail on Kihyun’s lips, every unit of sound cutting something inside him.</p><p>He pulls away, stares at Hyungwon. The tenderness of his kiss, the warmth of his breath, it all lingers on Kihyun’s lips with longing, begging to feel it again, but the whispery moan seeped through his skin and dissolved in his veins, flowed like current along the bloodstream to his heart, to his lungs. His insides are suffocated, covered in goo, black and nasty and squeezing every spark of life out of his being, and he is too scared to deal with the villainy that is Hyungwon.</p><p>Kihyun turns back to the TV. He isn’t watching the movie anymore, can’t process anything that’s going down on the screen, doesn’t think he can process anything at all at this point. Whatever initiated this shutdown, he isn’t too inclined to investigate. </p><p>It’s quiet. All the closeness they shared is now floating in the air between them in a bubble of tension. Hyungwon’s head is facing the TV again too.</p><p>Until it isn’t.</p><p>“You’re breathing loudly,” Hyungwon says, and it breaks everything inside Kihyun but not whatever’s still hanging between them.</p><p>He grabs his unfinished can of Coke, gets up and pads to his room.</p><p> </p><p>Kihyun hates meeting Hyungwon in the kitchen. Okay, he doesn’t hate it, he appreciates his roommate’s silent company when he’s cooking or studying or talking on the phone with his friend Jooheon who just really needs Kihyun to tell him if the note progression in his new song is mathematically accurate, but the bubble of tension they created back then on the couch doesn’t disappear for days. Okay, two days. </p><p>The next day after the kiss when Hyungwon only began his sentence with the, <em>so, about last––</em> Kihyun immediately raised his hand and said he didn’t want to talk about it now. In his very Kihyun fashion, stoic and straight to the point. Sometimes his Pisces moon doesn’t want to heartily mingle with Hyungwon’s Pisces moon, and it’s okay, it happens. The stars have the power to make you anxious.</p><p>But then the next day after that, which is today, Hyungwon is clearly overcome with curiosity and also fed up with Kihyun overall, which doesn’t happen all that often but at the same time happens every day, and so he quietly sits at the bar counter waiting for Kihyun to boil the kettle.</p><p>Once the water stops wailing in pity, Hyungwon opens his mouth. “You know, I’ve been thinking about you a lot since we kissed.”</p><p>“Alright,” Kihyun responds with no enthusiasm or life in his voice and pours the water into the mug with coffee powder. He considers for a little and does the same with the second mug with coffee for Hyungwon. I’ve been thinking a lot about you for weeks now, he wants to say.</p><p>“Are you being shy?” Hyungwon asks head-on, a barely traceable lilt in his voice. Kihyun looks at him. His mouth is curled, his big eyes hooded, a glint of something hazy and cloudy in his black irises.</p><p>“No,” Kihyun says with a little frown. It’s true. He isn’t shy about it. He is… affected. That seems to be the right word. Affected to bugs in his belly and daydreams before sleeping, affected to appreciative (in a completely different way than usual) praises about Hyungwon and not at all appropriate sensations in his pants. Hyungwon now has an effect on him, one he’s never had before, and he wonders if one silly thing is enough to cause affection this paralysing.</p><p>He thinks about ways he could make Hyungwon moan before he goes to sleep.</p><p>Hyungwon leans forward on his elbows, head thrown back slightly, long throat exposed, top lip thicker in this angle and so entirely aesthetically desirable in Kihyun’s new definitions. </p><p><em>Mm,</em> Hyungwon hums pensively. Stares at him. Kihyun stares back. He is confident again now that he has admitted to having a weakness, and with his gaze kept stable on Hyungwon’s obnoxiously pretty face he poses him a silent challenge. Hyungwon wants to say something else, he can see in the way his lips tighten and purse, in the way his eyes seem a little lost in Kihyun’s own.</p><p>Almost like he wants to ask Kihyun about this very weakness. About himself. Like he wants to make Kihyun squirm with words but is suddenly too shy to really pull through with the plan. It’s like their conversation is silent, it’s like Hyungwon is asking him, <em>do you like me?</em> and Kihyun says, <em>I think about you</em>, and it’s enough to lift him from the chair by the bar counter and walk over to Kihyun.</p><p>As in, it’s literally happening. Hyungwon is walking towards him. In his loose black shirt and tight blue jeans, all legs and stomach so flat his lower ribs bulge under the material, and then there is a beatbox inside his skull again, a drums solo against his chest, a ballroom full of samba dancers in his stomach. </p><p>There he goes panicking because he <em>wants</em> so much.</p><p>Hyungwon is in front of him, tall and gorgeous and looking at him in that special way that makes him seem heartbreaking, and Kihyun figures that’s the magic he does when picking up people in the club. </p><p>Kihyun can hear his own breathing and Hyungwon’s much more laboured, snotty breathing too. He can hear it even louder when Hyungwon leans down, slowly, just a twitch of his head and a careful crane of his neck, and Kihyun all but jumps into it.</p><p>Kisses Hyungwon again. Touches Hyungwon again. Fingers in his hair and mouth so tightly pressed against his Kihyun can feel his teeth, and he is worked up in seconds. The kiss is rough, a little too wet, Kihyun moves his full body into it, and Hyungwon interprets it as a cue to explore it.</p><p>His hands slide from his neck to his waist, squeeze the sides, trace the flat curve to his hips and settle still on his ass, rather respectfully. When Hyungwon moans this time, Kihyun swallows it. He’s been preparing himself for this, for them, for feeling Hyungwon’s noises with his mouth, for returning the enthusiasm with his own, because even though Hyungwon has enough sound capacity to moan for both of them, Kihyun considers it a little rude not to.</p><p>And, well, he can’t help it. Hyungwon’s little tongue works just a bit too nicely with his own. </p><p>Unknowingly, Kihyun starts grinding. Knowingly, he feels Hyungwon grinding against him too. What he is feeling in the area of his crotch, that rapidly growing uneven pressure constrained by the layers of pants, is the reason for everything happening right now. For Hyungwon’s case of uncontained sensitivity, his constant lust that Kihyun can’t match to his pretty little face, his life-ruining inability to hold back any noise of pleasure the depths of which Kihyun so badly wants to discover.</p><p>Then Hyungwon pecks his lips shortly and detaches just enough to whisper, “Can I fuck you?”</p><p>Kihyun’s brain shuts down again. </p><p>He wants to smack Hyungwon’s arm and hear him overdramatically wail in pain. At words like these, Kihyun wants to cringe. At this faux-sexy behaviour Kihyun wants to point his finger and laugh.</p><p>What he does instead is heats up to the point he’s scared his eyes might pop out of their sockets and shoves Hyungwon off himself, not strongly at all and yet the bastard still makes a big show out of him by stumbling back a few steps. </p><p>“Kihyun?” Hyungwon exhales in surprise, confused by Kihyun’s actions. </p><p>Kihyun is trying to process what the fuck is he doing. He can’t. So he walks past Hyungwon and rushes to the bathroom.</p><p>“I’m sorry!” Hyungwon shouts after him. “Was it something I said?”</p><p>Kihyun has enough mental capacity to roll his eyes at this before he reaches the bathroom, shuts the door behind himself and locks it, sliding down to the floor.</p><p>Okay. That doesn’t usually happen.</p><p>Let’s get deeper into it. </p><p>You’re Kihyun, the protagonist of the story. You have preferences regarding your sexual life and there are things in your ‘like’ box that are just doing it for you. You like enthusiasm. You like when people voice their enthusiasm. You really like when Hyungwon, your villain antagonist anti-hero roommate, voices his enthusiasm because he can’t fuck without doing so.</p><p>That’s intriguing. You’re intrigued. You want to know more. </p><p>By the time you enter the planes of consciousness you pick yourself up and turn on the shower in the tub. You started noticing how Hyungwon’s unconventionally plump lips curl around each sound he makes. Now that you admitted to have something akin to a crush on him, you start wondering whether he puts those lips to good use. You know, sexually. (That’s a gross phrasing). (Let’s pretend we mean ‘lovingly’).</p><p>You haven’t had a good fuck in quite some time – not your fault, totally understandable. Realistically speaking, your roommate is attractive. Your roommate is sexy. It bothers you. There’s nothing wrong with being bothered by your attractive (lame) sexy (awkward) roommate when he clearly flirts with you first. And yes, you <em>can</em> hear it in his voice.</p><p>You can hear a lot of things in his voice. </p><p>You’ve listed all the things that bother you and now you’re getting out from under the stream, clean and nice and ready for only one occasion. Why? you may ask yourself. There is no explanation. Some things just urge you to happen.</p><p>So now you put back your tracksuit bottoms on, disregarding the underwear, and exit the bathroom. You’re more or less sorted. You’re no longer crush-panicking. It’s not embarrassing to have a little feelings. You may be embarrassed about the choice but, 1) who cares, and 2) maybe the choice is better up close. You know, in that context. Whatever. </p><p>Kihyun closes the bathroom door behind himself and looks around. Hyungwon is no longer in the kitchen and his bedroom door is closed. So that’s where Kihyun is going.</p><p>On one breath, pulls the handle down, pushes the door open, steps inside, pushes the door closed and leans against it. He comes face to face with Hyungwon, lying on the further side of the bed, phone in his hand and with a look that seems a little… disappointed. Like an abandoned puppy. The slight bulge in his pants is still there though, meaning Kihyun is not too late. </p><p>Kihyun takes one step closer to the bed, Hyungwon puts his phone on the nightstand; Kihyun hikes up one knee on the bed, Hyungwon shifts a little closer to the centre, his gaze now hopeful and very cute and extremely bright, and Kihyun crawls towards him with all the stern sensuality he possesses.</p><p>When he flings one leg over Hyungwon’s thighs and squarely straddles his hips, Hyungwon exhales with a faint grunt. His chest is rising quickly, quicker than his normally too-languid-for-breathing self does on the daily. </p><p>And when Kihyun leans down and meets Hyungwon in a kiss, the bubble of tension that’s been threatening to kill them both, finally bursts, and instead Kihyun fills up with tingling bubbly feelings, as if he’s swallowed a bar of soap and now his insides are slimily sliding against each other to rub off this thick foam of want. </p><p>Wet, sneaky.</p><p>Like the kiss they’re sharing, like the endless smooching noises Hyungwon encourages by pecking him endlessly in between catching breaths and tongues. Kihyun figures this is the setting Hyungwon feels the most familiar in. Unspoken invitations to initiate intimate contact, hands taking control of getting rid of useless clothes, polite words turning dirty, sultry – everything to turn on however many participants there are. </p><p>With Hyungwon, though, there is also comfort. </p><p>“I’m glad you came,” he murmurs into Kihyun’s mouth and kisses his jawline. </p><p>“You’ll be even happier later,” Kihyun counters and feels Hyungwon smile against his skin. More skin. Kihyun wants more skin. “Take it off.” His hands sneak under Hyungwon’s shirt, barely manage to stroke the expanse of his stomach before Hyungwon sits up and swiftly pulls the shirt over his head. They get rid of Kihyun’s tee together. </p><p>Hyungwon rests against the headboard, looks Kihyun up and down, his eyes hooded but in his irises – an appreciative glint. Without any additional foreplay Hyungwon’s hands attach to his chest and cup his pecs. Squeeze. Pat.</p><p>“Boobs,” Hyungwon says. Kihyun quirks his eyebrows but puffs his chest into the touch, the massage of cold, tender, lizard hands a nice change to the post-gym soreness.</p><p>“Nothing you haven’t seen,” Kihyun states because it’s true, because after months of cohabitation he got used to getting out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel around his hips and his roommate ogling his breast zone, though Kihyun wonders if all this time this appreciation for his physique has been a little more ambiguous than he used to think.</p><p>“Everything I haven’t touched,” Hyungwon pushes himself into a sitting position again and curls his spine to achieve just one thing – Kihyun’s tiddies in his mouth.</p><p>Kihyun is rather happy about this immediate development. No awkwardness, no faux-gentleman inquiries about what is a no-no zone and what should be touched only with a delicately gloved hand, and it’s not like Kihyun never mentioned that there is a potential possibility that his nipples might be just a little too sensitive if touched just right, and Hyungwon seems to have a very decent memory for someone so airheaded. </p><p>Hyungwon kisses his left pec, open-mouthed and wet as if he’s a dog salivating at the simple sight of muscular chests, and his hand plays with the other tit in that self-indulgent way that Kihyun gets it straight away – Hyungwon is having the time of his life. </p><p>Patting it and squeezing it and jiggling it so it bounces up and down, Hyungwon just like that eases Kihyun into whatever they’re doing, sets the pace, his skinny enthusiasm for Kihyun’s anatomy like a soothing oil to his ego and sexuality. That is, it’s enough to strike a match to set his loins on fire, or whatever His Nobleness Hyungwon would say to win another commoner’s heart.</p><p>When that warm slick mouth wraps around his nipple, Kihyun brings his hands to the back of Hyungwon’s head. Presses him tighter. Keeps his steady. Hyungwon kisses around it, flicks it carefully with his tongue, doesn’t even need to suck in for the bud to harden and for Kihyun to feel that centred tingle. Kihyun exhales in tender pleasure, and Hyungwon brings volume to his reactions – hums around his nipple, gentle vibrations a feeling to his skin and a melody to his ears. </p><p>It takes one trying grind down on Hyungwon's hips, Kihyun’s bulge against his, for Hyungwon to let him in closer. A faint close-mouthed moan is a surge of a breeze in the quiet of the room. Kihyun does it again, and again, and again, his own body electrified, and Hyungwon moans again, and again, and again.</p><p>“You like it that much?” Kihyun exhales with a little laugh. </p><p>Maybe he shouldn’t have, because the second Hyungwon detaches his mouth from his chest, he misses it like the fire misses the wood.</p><p>“I like you that much,” Hyungwon gruffs, voice lower and hotter and deadlier than ever, and if Kihyun wasn’t so damn bothered he would make fun of him for trying too hard. And yet the simple words melt him just a little.</p><p>Hyungwon goes back to kissing around his pec, up, along his chest bone, the beginnings of his clavicles, the base of his neck, and Kihyun decides it enough. He lightly pushes Hyungwon back against the headboard again. Hyungwon looks up at him. Smiles. Eyes travelling over the whole expanse of his chest.</p><p>Kihyun smiles back at him with the corners of his mouth. His hands fall to Hyungwon’s crotch, fingers dancing over the zip stretched to its limits over the bulge. Hyungwon’s breath gets caught in his throat, his bony chest barely moving in anticipation of Kihyun’s next move, eyes firmly focused on his hands. Kihyun, just to tease, slowly undoes the single button. Hyungwon, definitely not to tease, barely noticeably bucks his hips upwards. Kihyun gets tired of teasing and slides the zip down.</p><p>Hyungwon hisses quietly and raises his hips when Kihyun straightens on his knees so he can slide both the jeans and the underwear off, and just like that Hyungwon is naked, lying all open and <em>hard</em> under Kihyun, just for Kihyun, ready for Kihyun to do whatever he has the mind to do with the cock that is so desperate just for him. If Kihyun wasn’t so confident in Hyungwon spur-of-the-moment confession, he would almost find this neediness intimidating.</p><p>But when he takes the dick around the base, Hyungwon exhales with relief, the dulcet sound so innocent coming out of the mouth Kihyun knows is capable of so much more. Kihyun marvels. Watches how the cock in his hand flushes and swells with every slow tight stroke up and down the whole length, watches Hyungwon’s stomach tense, watches Hyungwon’s slick lips part around another sound, another <em>uh, ah, mm</em>, another genuine expression of pleasure at the simplest of stimulations.</p><p>Kihyun wraps his second hand around the head, rubs his thumb over the slit, and this makes Hyungwon gasp and then exhale with a noise so long and high Kihyun needs a quick reality check to make sure the guy underneath isn’t a messily drawn character from a BL anime.  Kihyun wonders how it’s possible for Hyungwon to be so loud. And marvels.</p><p>
  <em>Ah, ah, ooh.</em>
</p><p>He jerks Hyungwon off stably with both hands, and soon there is precum smearing along his whole length and his mouth opening wider to release the nastiest of noises, cut off whines bouncing in the air around them, bumping against the walls of his bedroom and landing right on the button of Kihyun’s pants, seeping through the material and skin to inflate inside him and strain so damn hard against his clothes.</p><p>The moans, god fucking damn it, he wants to make Hyungwon cum so hard his throat is sore.</p><p>Kihyun tries to work more with his wrists than forearms but probably won’t need much strength because Hyungwon looks desperate already, his eyes barely focusing between Kihyun’s hands and Kihyun’s chest, his own moans so hot they fog up his irises. So hot they whistle like a kettle on a stove – bubbling <em>ah-ah-ah!</em> and shrieking <em>me-e-e-engh!</em> that make his hips buck into the touch.</p><p>As if surprised by his own vocal abilities, Hyungwon grabs a pillow by his side, shoves it into his face and hugs it tight on his chest.</p><p>“Don’t do that,” Kihyun says, voice soft but hands sliding so firmly around the tip of Hyungwon’s cock it forces another prolonged moan out of him. “I wanna hear you.”</p><p>Hyungwon does detach the pillow from his face but keeps it safe in front of his chest, as if for protection. As if his lungs are so full of pleased sounds they could burst through his rib cage. </p><p>“For someone who says I’m the worst karaoke partner ever––<em>hh-hahh</em>,” Kihyun presses his palm to his balls in hopes Hyungwon wouldn’t finish the sentence, “you sure do love hearing me.”</p><p>“What can I say,” Kihyun squeezes around the shaft as if it were a stress relief toy, forcing a squeak out of Hyungwon. “It is rewarding.”</p><p>Then he speeds up, his hands fast and furious over Hyungwon’s cock if only for a few seconds, and Hyungwon’s vocal cords performance crosses out any possibilities of being written down. Half-sob, half-squeal, half-gasp and half-coo, and perhaps that’s too many halves for one whole but Hyungwon moans for two people, and Kihyun only has one set of hands.</p><p>“Are you making all that noise on purpose?” Kihyun asks, calming his movements to slow fluid stroking.</p><p>Hyungwon looks at him like a deer caught in the headlights, big doe eyes filling with all indignation and worry and want and crave. He shakes his head. “No.”</p><p>Kihyun quirks an eyebrow. “I’m only jerking you off.”</p><p>Hyungwon gulps and lightly thuds his head against the headboard. “You just look,” there his eyes wander back down to Kihyun’s boobs, “really hot doing that.”</p><p>Kihyun smiles, his hands almost coming to a halt. “Really?”</p><p>Hyungwon exhales loudly through his nose and forces a smile back. “You can’t even imagine.” And then thrusts his hips upwards, reminding Kihyun that he will be even hotter if he continues doing what he’s doing.</p><p>Inspired, Kihyun makes rounds up and down Hyungwon’s cock again, the organ in his hand hefty and slick and hot that Kihyun feels it pulsating with what must be an oncoming release, but all Hyungwon does is moan and whine and cry, and thrust and writhe and twitch, and there is still no warning. Kihyun remembers how he had to listen to him fuck for at least two hours until he quietened down enough for Kihyun to be able to fall asleep, but that wasn’t just one session, was it?</p><p>Feeling his hands slowly give out and his erection starting to ache, Kihyun slumps on Hyungwon’s legs and reduces his hand job to massaging the tip. “Do you really take that long to cum?” he asks, tone a mix between pleading and judging.</p><p>Hyungwon widens his big doe eyes again and buries his chin in the pillow. “Yeah,” he says. “You don’t?” his voice rises in pitch as if that’s the most shocking discovery ever. </p><p>Kihyun sighs, despaired. “Can you let it go a little and cum?”</p><p>Hyungwon shakes his head with the same big indignant eyes.</p><p>“I thought I looked hot,” Kihyun frowns.</p><p>“Well, you do!” Hyungwon’s voice breaks, and then as if on accident another whimper finds its way out through his gritted teeth, and Kihyun is totally out of patience.</p><p>“Orgasm then!”</p><p>“Okay!”</p><p>Kihyun, now definitely frustrated and very much determined, works Hyungwon from the shoulders, jerks him off so fast not only his biceps shake but his tits with them, and his other hand fondles with Hyungwon’s balls in hopes of stimulating the release faster like it does for him. Kihyun wonders if Hyungwon is just a kinky complicated bastard who gets off on shit like tentacle porn and is exclusively into BDSM. And marvels.</p><p>Hyungwon shoves his two fingers into his mouth. His two long perfect fingers into his big filthy mouth, and his eyes roll back, eyelids fluttering. His moans are muffled but just as loud, accompanied by the courtesy of sloppy sucking sounds and the slick slide of Kihyun’s hands over his cock. Kihyun marvels and thinks he might cum in his pants untouched. </p><p>He isn’t sure what it is that flips the switch and cracks the walnut, but Hyungwon shudders. At last, his bodily reactions are filled with aching desperation, he tenses up so hard Kihyun can see the ligaments on the inside of his thighs when his legs part under Kihyun’s, can see the lean squares of abdominals form as his rib cage narrows, and Hyungwon curls and shrinks into the pillow he’s holding under his chin and cries around his fingers.</p><p>And then he cums, over Kihyun’s hands and his stomach, thickly and just as slowly as he does most things, and Kihyun only helps him through with one hand, the other falling limp by his side in anticipation of a cramp tomorrow.</p><p>The one thing he never thought could cause a sore limb.</p><p>Hyungwon relaxes immediately, slumps against the pillows, his fingers fall out of his mouth and his jaw drops straight after them, opening a portal for a series of tired exhales. Kihyun might even hear him whisper a <em>fuck, yeah</em>, as if he is the one getting hand cramps the next day.</p><p>Through, Kihyun can’t lie and say he wasn’t almost crying in pleasure seeing Hyungwon beat himself up to completion with every cell in his body.</p><p>“You’re so dramatic,” Kihyun says, trying to hide his adoration. </p><p>Hyungwon’s blissful expression snaps back into an offended squint. “You never told me to keep my composure,” he complains, and Kihyun can’t really help but huff out a little laugh, mindlessly smearing the streaks of cum on Hyungwon’s stomach with a stained hand.</p><p>“So you’re not always like that?”</p><p>Hyungwon looks to the side and hugs the pillow. “Depends on the day,” he grumbles.</p><p>Kihyun only allows himself to marvel at Hyungwon’s blushing cheeks and pouty lips and delicate lashes and spit-slick fingers and drying jizz by his perfect tiny belly button for exactly five and a half seconds until his entire attention span shifts to his boner.</p><p>“I’m really fucking hard,” he says.</p><p>Hyungwon’s contemptuous frown stretches into a delighted smile. “Good,” he shifts into a sitting position, tosses the pillow he’s been holding to the opposite side of the bed and hugs Kihyun around the waist, leaning in to smooch him on the lips. Kihyun’s dead glare doesn’t falter. “Come on,” Hyungwon nods to the side, indicating for Kihyun to lie down, and Kihyun rolls his eyes and lies down as indicated. </p><p>The surprise on Hyungwon’s face when he pulls the pants off his hips and realises Kihyun went commando, is worth capturing on camera. But then Hyungwon’s hands are on him, and then his mouth is on him too, and Kihyun is sure it’s his expression of long-awaited bliss that would look pretty snazzy in a photo book.</p><p>Hyungwon sucks him deep and daring, quicker than Kihyun though Hyungwon would, his mouth tightening around him so hard the skin stretches over his cheekbones, and Kihyun learns he can be pretty noisy too.</p><p>He can read the delight and amusement in Hyungwon’s eyes, can feel his need for Kihyun’s release in the way his hands tenderly caress his hips and the way he gags slightly but keeps going until he is almost breathless, and yet he is the one stealing all of Kihyun’s breath away. Hyungwon moans around the cock in his mouth, even with his throat stuffed still making noises after noises as if he will perish if he doesn’t let the whole world know how much he is enjoying whatever’s going on in his bed at the moment.</p><p>There is an appeal in this philosophy, and Kihyun practices it with a tearful warning and gasps of satisfaction at the newfound knowledge that Hyungwon will take it in his mouth until his end. When it hits him, Kihyun also learns that his own angelic voice can rival Hyungwon’s with how dirty how trembling moans come out. </p><p>He cums right into the heat of Hyungwon’s mouth, comfortably enveloping him even in the most vulnerable moment, and Kihyun sags into the mattress as if all his strength has been sucked out too. Seeing Hyungwon smile so happily at him with his slick and swollen lips, it probably was.</p><p>They catch their breath in silence, save for Hyungwon’s occasional sniffing. Kihyun wonders. What does it mean? Did he make a friend with benefits out of his roommate with friendships? Will he go on further exploring his crush and getting attached to Hyungwon’s most silent moments as well as his loudest? Will Hyungwon do the same? What is the meaning of life? What happened to the coffee he left in the kitchen earlier? </p><p>Kihyun frowns. Lifts himself just a little to look at Hyungwon still settled on his legs. “How come I didn’t hear you when you were here with two girls?”</p><p>Without asking any further questions, Hyungwon straightens and reaches for his bedside table. (Kihyun takes a peek down to learn that Hyungwon is getting excited again). What Hyungwon takes out of the drawer is a ball gag, very standard, round and black, and shows it to Kihyun on his outstretched fingers. </p><p>Kihyun glitches for a second and blinks. Cool. “And the girls?”</p><p>Hyungwon hides his hand in the drawer again and takes out a leather belt, bitten along the length to irreparable teeth indents. “It muffles a little too.”</p><p>Kihyun likes to be muffled a little too.</p><p>But he chuckles instead. “A miracle this thing can muffle <em>you</em>, of all people.”</p><p>Hyungwon raises his eyebrows. “I can keep myself together too, you know.”</p><p>“Really?” Kihyun stretches. He immediately knows it’s not a good idea when Hyungwon drops the ball gag and the belt back into the drawer and slams it close. </p><p>“Are you challenging me?” he asks as if telling off a child for doing something he knew he shouldn’t have done, but Kihyun never backs out of the argument. </p><p>“And what if I am?”</p><p>Slowly, Hyungwon climbs over him, towers, hovers, his pretty face sneaky with a smile and eyes glinting with something that reads like, <em>okay, you can force me to shut up, but wouldn’t that just make you miserable instead?</em> And there is definitely truth in that statement, but Kihyun believes he can learn more about himself if he resists everything Hyungwon says.</p><p>On some secondary instincts, he raises his hand to Hyungwon’s face, singles out two fingers and tentatively leads them to his lips. As he expected, Hyungwon readily takes them in. Sucks them in. Licks the underside and impales himself until the knuckles, which honestly isn’t that much length to call it ‘impaling’, but Hyungwon makes it look like it is.</p><p>And as Kihyun definitely expected, Hyungwon moans, lightly. Freezes for a second. Looks Kihyun in the eyes and slides off his fingers to give him a pensive frown. </p><p>“You have a point.”</p><p>But if there is one thing Kihyun knows for sure, is that Hyungwon will do all it takes to prove Kihyun is in the wrong.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you enjoyed!! for every kudo the quality of kihyuns coffee improves </p><p>im on twt @chaeleggiewon</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>